Energy storing devices, including but not limited to, batteries and hydrogen fuel cells, include one or more cells that may overheat during charging and/or during use. Overheating one or more of the cells of the energy storing device, whether during charging or during use, may damage the cell, potentially reducing the performance of the energy storing device and/or reducing the life expectancy of the energy storing device.